Paper Cranes
by Stealth Owl
Summary: / "Di Jepang, terdapat sebuah mitos mengenai seribu burung kertas. Mitos ini mengatakan bahwa barang siapa yang bisa membuat seribu burung kertas sendiri, apapun yang menjadi harapannya akan terwujud" / Eren teringat akan ucapan Armin beberapa tahun lalu. Harapan datang dalam berbagai cara. Dan Eren memiliki harapan dalam berjuang melawan titan sekaligus menjaga teman-temannya.


Dia menatap langit sore diatasnya. Campuran dari warna jingga dan kuning yang sangat indah. Menikmati pemandagan sore hari dari HQ Scouting Legion dengan tenang. Membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut coklatnya yang agak acak-acakan.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya tidak ada apapun yang menarik untuk dilihat oleh iris turqoise miliknya. _Well_, jangan salahkan dirinya kalau pemandangan dihadapannya hanya berupa perumahan yang tertata dengan rapi, serta jalan yang mengisi _space_ antara satu bangunan dengan bangunan lainnya. Warga yang sedang melakukan ataupun menikmati kegiatan mereka masing-masing juga merupakan hal normal yang biasa dilihat setiap hari, setiap waktu.  
Jadi, memang tidak ada yang menarik bukan? Namun, daripada disuruh menyapu atau mengepel atau bahkan mengelap semua kaca hingga bersih berkilau di HQ ini oleh Corporal Rivaille—lebih baik menikmati pemandangan dengan santai, kan?

Dia—Eren Yeager, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tembok yang sangat tinggi yang berdiri dengan kokoh di ujung sana. Tetapi tentunya, tidak cukup kokoh untuk Titan se-level Colossal Titan dan juga Armored Titan. Tembok yang memerangkap manusia—layaknya burung dalam sangkarnya—di dalamnya tidak mungkin dapat melindungi umat manusia selamanya. Sewaktu-waktu pasti hancur. Pasti. Orang-orang mengira kalau tembok-tembok berlapis tersebut akan melindungi dari serangan Titan. Tetapi, lihat saja Wall Maria, tembok lapisan terluar yang sekarang telah hancur. Yang sekarang menjadi wilayah Titan.

_Kapan semua titan tersebut akan lenyap dari dunia ini? _

_._

_Kapan dirinya akan membalaskan kematian rekan-rekan dan berjuta-juta orang tak bersalah? _

_._

_._

_._

_Kapan juga ia bisa mengungkap misteri di basement rumahnya ?_

* * *

"**Paper Cranes"**

**by Stealth Owl**

**Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan Fanfiction  
Discimer : SnK bukan milik saya. Saya hanya memiliki ide dan juga fanfic ini.**

**Warning : Mungkin typo(s), gak jelas (?)**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"_Hai Eren! LIhat apa yang barusan 'ku temukan di loteng rumahku!" Armin Arlert—seorang anak seumuran Eren dengan rambut pirang berlari ke arah Eren sambil memeluk sebuah buku yang berukuran besar dan tebal. _

"_Armin! Buku itu… Apakah buku tentang dunia luar lagi?" tanya Eren dengan antusias. Ia ingat betul, bahwa sahabatnya itu punya beberapa buku tentang hal-hal menarik di wilayah di luar tembok ini._

"_Hmm!" Armin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku pikir kau dan Mikasa juga mau melihat isi buku ini. Jadi, kubawa saja ke rumahmu." Bola mata Armin bergerak mencari kehadiran sesosok perempuan bersurai hitam panjang dengan syal bewarna merah yang selalu menempel di lehernya. "Dimana Mikasa?"_

"_Terakhir kali aku lihat, dia sedang membantu ibu mencuci piring." Eren melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu depan rumahnya. "Armin, ayo masuk ke dalam!"_

_Ajakan Eren disambut dengan anggukan kepala Armin. "Boleh. Terima kasih."_

"_Mikasa?" panggil Eren. Eren dan Armin masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Yeager. Tatapan mata mereka berdua langsung tertuju pada Mikasa—perempuan berwajah oriental—yang sekarang tampak terduduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Diam, tak melakukan apapun. _

_Eren menepuk pundak Mikasa. Refleks, Mikasa langsung menatap ke arahnya. _

"_Mikasa…. Apakah kau mau melihat buku tentang dunia luar yang dibawa Armin?" tanya Eren._

_Mikasa segera mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke arah Armin yang sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakang Eren. Armin tersenyum kepada Mikasa sambil mengangkat buku yang ia bawa sedari tadi._

"_Bukannya sudah pernah?" jawab Mikasa dengan nada datar._

_"—Armin membawa buku yang berbeda."_

"_Baiklah." jawab Mikasa._

_Mendengar jawaban Mikasa, Eren langsung mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah Mikasa. Sementara, Armin menduduki kursi yang terletak di seberang Eren. Armin menaruh buku yang ia bawa di atas meja. Dan mulai menelusuri halaman demi halaman buku tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit, Armin mengangkat buku tersebut._

"_A-aku tidak mengerti huruf-huruf yang ada dibagian depan ini." jawab Armin. Penasaran, Eren dan Mikasa meninggalkan kursi mereka dan berjalan ke arah Armin. "Tetapi sepertinya bukan hal penting… Walaupun begitu, kalian mau melihatnya?"_

_Eren dan Mikasa, yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping kiri-kanan Armin mengangguk tanda setuju. Eren mengambil buku berukuran besar tersebut dari tangan Armin dan mulai meneliti huruf-huruf tak diketahui tersebut. Secara tidak sengaja—saat Eren membalik beberapa halaman, sebuah buku kecil yang tipis terjatuh dari dalam buku yang ia sedang pegang. Mikasa—yang menyadari buku kecil yang terjatuh tersebut—langsung, mengambil buku tersebut._

_"Armin. Buku ini…." Mikasa menyodorkan buku tersebut ke arah Armin—yang sedang melihat gambar-gambar lingkungan dunia luar dalam buku itu. Armin menatap buku tersebut dengan bingung. "Milikmu, kan?" tanya Mikasa. _

_Armin terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab, "A-aku tidak punya buku seperti itu." _

_Mendengar jawaban dari Armin, Mikasa membaca judul buku tersebut. "Paper Cranes." sebutnya, membaca tulisan besar berwarna hitam di sampul buku tipis itu. Eren yang tadinya tengah asik melihat-lihat gambar di buku Armin, terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka ke arah Mikasa._

_"Mikasa…. Buku apa itu? Aku tak ingat melihat buku itu di rumah ini?" tanya Eren._

"_Aku tidak tau. Yang pasti, buku tipis ini ada di dalam buku milik Armin dan terjatuh dari dalamnya tanpa kau sadari." ucap Mikasa._

"_Eh, begitukah? Aku tidak ingat melihat buku kecil itu. Saat aku membuka halaman-halaman buku ini di loteng rumahku….. Aku tidak merasa ada buku lain. Ataukah—" omongan Armin terpotong saat Eren mulai berbicara._

"—_mungkin buku itu terselip. Atau mungkin, kau memang tidak menyadarinya dari awal." kata Eren._

_"Bisa jadi." balas Armin secara singkat. "Mikasa, bolehkah aku melihat buku itu?"_

_Mikasa menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada Armin. Armin tampak membolak-balik buku tersebut. Ia berhenti di salah satu halaman dan membacakan satu kalimat paling awal di paragraf pertama._

_._

_._

_._

"_Di Jepang, terdapat sebuah mitos mengenai seribu burung kertas. _

_Mitos ini mengatakan bahwa barang siapa yang bisa membuat seribu burung kertas sendiri, maka apapun yang menjadi harapannya akan terwujud."_

* * *

Seribu burung kertas . . .

"_Di Jepang, terdapat sebuah mitos mengenai seribu burung kertas. Mitos ini mengatakan bahwa barang siapa yang bisa membuat seribu burung kertas sendiri, maka apapun yang menjadi harapannya akan terwujud." _

Ingatan itu langsung naik kembali dari ingatan Eren yang paling dalam. Kalimat-kalimat tersebut kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

Bila ia membuat 1000 burung kertas, bisakah semua titan di dunia ini lenyap?

Karena, bagaimana pun juga, itulah harapan nomor satu yang penting bagi Eren.

Eren tidak tau kalau ia akan mempercayai isi buku tersebut atau tidak.

Tetapi ia yakin akan satu hal.

Keinginannya untuk melawan semua titan hingga mereka semua lenyap dari dunia ini…

Keinginan untuk membuat suasana damai di dunia ini….

Keinginan tersebut tak akan hilang begitu saja dari pikirannya. Tak akan pernah.

* * *

**(A/N) Apa iniiiiiiiii? Ini gak jelas sangat... Ehh. By the way, chapter 2 bakal di update kalau lagi gak sibuk. Seperti biasa, PR dan tugas menungggu... Sekian :) dan makasih telah membaca :D**


End file.
